


Moon Child

by Smoltzmann



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltzmann/pseuds/Smoltzmann
Summary: A poem for my girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmannsgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannsgay/gifts).



A Poem for my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend Myrthe. I hope you like it.

When I look at the moon it reminds me of you,  
Incandescent beauty placed far away,  
Hanging there delicately like morning dew,  
I wish I could come to you I wish I could stay,  
Forever present forever there,  
Shining brightly during the night  
Just like you my dear,  
You are my love you are my light.

When I watch the stars they remind me of you,  
Scattered about the nights sky,  
From the nightly shades of black to blue,  
You're the apple of my eye,  
If I could count all the stars my love,  
If I could have you near,  
We could watch them far above,  
As it darkens and they appear.

When I think of the universe it reminds me of you,  
Forever expanding forever growing,  
Always transforming into something new,  
I hope my love for you is showing,  
You are the best thing to ever happen to me,  
You are my soul mate,  
You make my life full of glee,  
Even if I have to wait.

When I look at the moon it reminds me of you,  
A wonder to behold,  
Spreading out your glowing hue,  
You have a heart of gold,  
And before the night fades into black,  
I hope you never forget,  
I love you to the moon and back,  
Our future is all set.


End file.
